


Lost Hawk

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Lost Hawk

Hydra kidnaps Clint when he isin the circus and experiments on him giving him a version of super soldier serum. They then brainwash him.


End file.
